The fellowship in Pediatric Endocrinology is a three-year ACGME-accredited program providing comprehensive training in clinical patient management and guidance in the development of research skills. The fellowship is at the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) and based at the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Clinical Center, in Bethesda, Maryland (NIH-CC). The NICHD program is based at one of the largest and most sophisticated research institutions in the United States. The clinical center maintains clinical research protocols investigating the treatment of adrenal and pituitary tumors, congenital adrenal hyperplasia, precocious puberty, idiopathic juvenile osteoporosis, Cushings syndrome, obesity, and others. The fellow gains critical skills in the construction and execution of clinical research projects while learning about some of the more rare pediatric endocrine disorders. Participating institutions include Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Department of Pediatrics, Division of Pediatric Endocrinology, The Childrens National Medical Center (CNMC) Division of Pediatric Endocrinology, and Georgetown University (GU) Department of Pediatrics. GU, JHU, and CNMC, serve as primary care facilities, and the NIH-CC houses a large tertiary care referral and research center. These facilities make available to our fellows pediatric endocrine, diabetes, oncology, metabolic, bone disorders, and other pediatric subspecialty clinics and consult services, and general pediatric inpatient and intensive care units. Pediatric Endocrine fellows maintain a weekly continuity clinic with a variety of patients at the NIH-CC and have the option of attending continuity clinics at the participating institutions beyond their first clinical year. The NICHD fellowship program in Pediatric Endocrinology is among the largest and most prestigious in the world. More information is at the NIH training site: http://www.training.nih.gov/